Telling Your Friends
by Deliliah and Nathan
Summary: Draco adn Harry have decided to tell the people closest to them that they've been dating. See how well this goes for them


"So have you told your friends about us

"So have you told your friends about us?" Draco asked me that evening, as we sat in the room of requirement.

"No, not yet." I replied, playing with a piece of his hair.

"Well why not?" He demanded, moving to where he was facing me.

"Dray, I can't very well just belt it out that I'm dating the guy I despised for five years!"

"Do you know where they are right now?" He asked absently and I nodded, "Great, lets go, where are they?" he crowed

"In the library, what do you mean let's go?" Then it dawned on me. Moments later we were at the library, two tables down from where Ron and Hermione were sitting

"Kay, you're going to tell them?' I asked, and he gave me the look.

"No, you are, but I'll come with." And with that he pulled me to fore mentioned table.

"Harry, why is Ferret touching you?" Ron demanded when he saw us.

"Don't call him that!" I reprimanded "I only get to call him that." I continued, as Draco wrapped his arms around my waist. Ron looked dumbstruck and Hermione just looked thrilled.

"You two are finally going to tell us then?" She asked, and Draco and I looked shocked.

"You knew, Hermione?" Ron and Draco asked at the same time, and she nodded.

"So how long have you been together?" She asked nonchalantly

"Since the middle of summer." Draco told her.

"So that's why you didn't come to the burrow?" Ron asked, "Were you at his house?" He continued, and I nodded "But they worked for…for Voldemort!" He growled.

"No, they were spies and he's dead." I growled back, then turned around and kissed Draco softly on the lips.

"EWW!" Ron moaned, and Hermione slapped him. "What was that for?" He asked weakly.

"For being a git." She shrugged. Is he treating you good, Har?" she asked, turning to me.

"Yes, he even took me shopping." I replied, knowing that she'd wanted to go shopping for ages with me.

"You actually got him into a store." She whispered in awe.

"Let's just say I had a certain leverage that he didn't want to lose." He muttered into my hair and that caused Hermione to giggle.

"I could live without it you know!" I muttered angrily.

"Of course babe, but who's to say I can?" Dray whispered so only I could hear him.

"Oh and Ron, please don't call me Ferret, I prefer Draco, of maybe Drake." Draco spoke to Ron who looked shocked that he knew his real name.

"So…no more weasel?" He asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow and Draco nodded.

"Well guys, we've got to go talk to Drake's friends…now." I smirked, knowing that Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle didn't know either.

"Do we have to?" Draco whined.

"Yes, my friends had to know, so do yours." I finalized. I had to drag him into the dungeons, before stopping in front of the potions classroom, "You know we should tell Snape." I decided, and walked into the room where Snape was grading essays.

"Yes Draco." He drawled looking up. "What has Mister Potter done now?" He asked exasperatedly, and I thought I'd give him a show. So I kissed his godson, who got the message and kissed back. "Stop that!" Snape exclaimed, pulling us apart.

"Damn it, what the hell did you do that for?" Draco growled fiercely, glaring at the professor. "I believe I can kiss my boyfriend." He continued, with a look that could probably put old Voldie to shame.

"Dray," I tested, knowing this was going nowhere good, "we're going to see your friends remember." I reminded and dragged him out of the room. I had to drag him to the dungeons where he mumbled the password the wall and lead me inside to where his group of friends/cronies sat.

"Shit Draco, how the hell did Potter get in here?" Blaise shouted, when he saw us, seemingly like what Ron did

"_Harry_ happens to be in here because I brought him here to meet you." Draco drawled, shocking his friends.

"You brought him here?" Crabbe asked his jaw slack.

"Yes, we've been dating since this summer." I added, before Draco said anything else.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Pansy squealed with a glazed look on her face.

"Does this mean we have to play nice with the golden trio?" Blaise asked, a disappointed look crossing his face when Draco shook his head. "Damn, if we can't insult the mudblood and the weasel who do we insult?" he demanded.

"You will call them 'Hermione' and 'Ron'. And I dunno, some Ravenclaws, perhaps?" Draco muttered offhandedly, and definitely much more interested in kissing me.

"So Potter what did you do all summer?" Pansy intoned with a smirk that worried me.

"Oh you know, taught dray here what television was and we learnt how to ride." I answered.

"HORSES!! We learnt how to ride horses!!" Draco shouted as Pansy's mouth opened, then fell when this was said.

"That's it?" Blaise asked disbelievingly. I nodded solemnly.

"He won't let me near his pants, the little git." I whispered behind my hand making them giggle.

"Harry, shut up!" Draco yelled, and I put on a puppy face.

"But Drake, I thought you wanted me to get along with your friends and talk to them." I whined.

"Not about our sex live!" he retorted, causing me to smile.

"You should know you need to specify." I muttered.

"You do realize you're hopeless, right?" he murmured in my ear, as he gazed at me

"Why what ever do you mean? I asked, playing stupid. "Oh, are you talking about the Snape thing?" I continued and told those on the couch about the show we put on for our dear professor.

"You know, I really don't know why we haven't realized how funny you are." Blaise muttered thoughtfully

"Because you were always attempting to get me expelled." I rolled my eyes at his stupid grin.

"Drakey-poo! What are you going to do about Snape?" Pansy screeched.

"'Drakey-poo', hey Dray, I found your new nickname" I smiled

"Never. And I think we should go and explain it to him correctly." I groaned.

"But he'll kill me!" I whined, "I don't wanna go." But he dragged me with him. When we came to the room where Snape was. Draco was the only one to talk.

"Severus, I realize that that wasn't the best way to admit my dating Harry to you, but…" he faltered.

"You should have seen the look on your face." I finished.

"Are you going to say anything, sir?" Draco asked tentively.

"And your father knows?" He asked calmly and we nodded. "Well, if he makes you happy, and he better treat you right." He continued, rubbing his temples. "Oh an Potter, this entitles you no special treatment. Now leave me be, I need space." He muttered, waving us off with his hand.

"Well, our friends know now. So you want to go eat?" I asked, and he nodded, so we headed off for the kitchens.

**There we are folks another Harry Potter story from yours truly. Please review for it saves lives and makes for a happy author. Please only constructive criticism or else. Please thank Vampirenina for betaing for she totally rocks!**


End file.
